


【SD花流．中短篇】色相（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】色相（文：十甫）

在一个号称魔鬼日的六月六日，有一个地方正筹备着一项魔鬼勾当。

当时钟上的长短针指分别指向12和6这两个数字时……

当！当！当！

人头攒动，纷纷挤进一个会场，争先恐后地霸佔最前席，唯恐落后，只因为他们都是来进行魔鬼交易的买家，鹿死谁手都还是个未知数。

一双又一双渴望的眼睛望着挂在会场上的两幅巨画像，虽然被白布遮掩得只露出两颗头，但仍不减会场中人的兴趣。那一对对射向巨画像的目光，像火焰，炙热得足以燃烧整个会场的气氛。因此，挥汗如雨的大有人在，虽然会场的冷气已调低至16度。

突然，灯光一暗，会场的人顿时噤若寒蝉，目不转睛地随着高射灯将视线投在一个人身上。

“大家好，欢迎来到花流拍卖场！我是拍卖场的拍卖官，阿十。”姗姗来迟的人，手握麦克风，高姿态地说道。那副高傲的样子虽然令台下的买家不屑，却拿他没办法。因为他们的“幸福”掌握在这个人的手中，只要他一敲槌，那份昐望已久的“幸福”就会属于自己的。因此，虽然不愿意，大家还是落力地给他掌声。

啪啪啪～

张着双手，享受着那些掌声的拍卖官阿十，那副陶醉、自恋的表情实在令人作呕。可是掌声还是不停。

约莫过了十分钟，阿十才清了清喉咙，“欢迎各位抽空前来。我现在宣佈：花流色相……（一阵欢呼声）拍卖会正式开始。

首先，我先解释一下此次拍卖会的主题：所谓花流色相，当然是卖樱木花道与流川枫的色相。由于花流至上坛子的色女太多，为免伤和气，因此分批拍卖花流色相，让大家各得其所，才不会再发生欲求不满、偷窥之事。

而拍卖的货品很简单，就是花流h的时间，总共有50分钟。一分钟一篇文，以此类推，直到50钟都出售完毕。

好。现在请各位叫价！

一分钟……”

所有人都举起了手，阿十环顾整个会场，只见有一人只半举着手，便问：“你为什么只半举着手，难道你不喜欢h吗？”

半举手的人，不好意思低着头说：“偶还是小孩……还…没成年……想……要半分钟……”

哄堂大笑。

阿十邪邪地笑道，“半分钟？不够看的……看你是小孩，就送你一分钟好了！”随即阿十敲下槌子，“一分钟成交！现在是……喂！你叫什么名呀？”

“小……小…淡…”

“第一个一分钟买给小淡！成交！”阿十高声喊到。“接下来，第二个一分钟！”

“阿十，你一分钟一分钟地卖，太慢了！就让我们自己开价好了，我用十二篇文买十分钟！”有人高声说道。

阿十斜眼一望，原来是号称色女三人组之一的小哲。只见她身边两位色女成员，阿雨与圈圈正笑得花枝乱颠。阿十冷笑一声，决定敲槌时，“等一下！”

出声阻止的人正站在椅子上，是电影院管理员Lily。“阿十，都卖给我吧！为了花流电影院的营业额着想，都卖给我吧。但我只付得起四十篇文。”

“不行！都卖给我！我是这里的老大，而且是出名的色女魔，阿十，不必考虑，统统卖给我！打个折，二十篇文买四十九分钟！”坛子老大，阿爆竟也来投标，而且还要阿十打折卖。

买家纷纷窃窃私语，虽然不满，但也无可奈何。谁敢得罪花流坛子的老大？

阿十看着阿爆志在必得的样子，一脸为难，那把槌子敲又不是，不敲又不是。谁叫阿十是阿爆家的食客……

正在犹疑不决的时候，一阵豪爽的笑以及伴随而来的开门声，吸引了众人的目光。

“哈哈哈～大家不必争！今天是本阿簖的生日，索性就卖个人情给我，那五十分钟都让给我吧！我就以拍卖价买断，五十篇文。”来者向在会场中的人拱拱手，大有侠士风范。

听阿簖说他今天生日，大家都突然有了共识，纷纷认为现在在会场中，过生日的人最大，既然他开口讨礼物了，心中虽然不捨，但也不约而同点头相让了。小淡也交出他的一分钟，连原本用非常手段，非将剩下的四十九分钟得到手不可的坛子老大阿爆也同意退出竞争。阿十这时候才真正松了一口气，总算不亏本了。

“五十钟卖给阿簖！五十篇文一次、五十篇文两次、五十篇文三次～成交！”虽然知道不会有人竞投，阿十还是循例喊价。

在众人热烈的掌声下，阿簖扯下了遮掩着两幅巨画的白布～

哇！

眼望着画像里两位美男子的完美身段，众人不禁失声高呼尖叫。而叫得最大声的是阿簖，但不是兴奋的叫声……

只见阿簖脸色苍白地指着一行字，结结巴巴地说，“花流色……相…版…版权…拍卖会……我不是……眼花吧……”

阿十皮笑肉不笑地道，“没错！花流色相版权拍卖会！从此，花流色相卖断给你，h文由你负责写，总共五十篇！”

十言甫语：阿簖生日贺文。


End file.
